Dead Eye Targeting
is a system in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Dead Eye Targeting in both Revolver and Redemption allows Harlow and Marston to slow down time to get accurate shots on enemies. After marking the targets, normal time resumes and a flurry of bullets is released in quick succession. Marston is also invincible while in Dead Eye, even if it seems he is getting shot. You can also use Dead Eye in Undead Nightmare Expansion Pack. Red Dead Revolver Revolver introduces the Dead-Eye system. It is refilled if the player gets a kill, and even more is given a headshot. Red Dead Redemption Dead-Eye is reintroduced and has been improved for the game. There are three levels, which are unlocked as the storyline progresses. Usage You can activate Dead Eye Targeting holding the "Aim" button (L2 on PS3, Left Trigger on XBox360) and clicking the right analog stick or R3 (PS3) / right stick (Xbox 360). While in Dead Eye targeting mode, aim with the right analog stick and fire with R2 on the PS3, and RT (Right Trigger) on the Xbox360. If you have Level 3 Dead Eye Targeting available, you can also manually "paint" targets using the R1 button (PS3) or RB (Xbox 360). This allows the player to select the exact point in which the bullet will hit, providing extra precision, should it be required. To exit Dead Eye targeting and return to normal aiming mode, simply click the right analog stick or R3 (PS3) / Right Stick (Xbox360). Please note that you will return to normal aiming mode once your Dead Eye meter has been emptied. Single Player There are 3 levels of the Dead Eye Targeting System that Marston can advance to over time. Level 1 is acquired during the second mission "New Friends, Old Problems" for Bonnie MacFarlane. Level 2 is acquired during Nigel West Dickens mission "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" and Level 3 from Landon Ricketts in Chuparosa, in the mission "The Gunslinger's Tragedy". Sniper rifles, such as Carcano rifle and rolling block rifle, only let you slow down time and do not let you mark targets — therefore it doesn't matter if you have level 1, 2 or 3. While in dead eye, a player can take an unreal amount of bullets. To renew your dead eye meter, you need to consume one of these consumables: Moonshine, Snake Oil, Chewing Tobacco or Tonic. Another way of getting Dead Eye meter refilled is getting few headshots on enemies. NOTE: Unless you are using cheats, sniper rifles are not available while using level 1 or 2. Level 1 Slows down time for a careful accurate shot. Level 2 While in Dead Eye mode, moving the reticle over an enemy automatically places marks on that specific location. As soon as the fire button is pressed, all of the marked locations will automatically be fired at, even if the opponent has moved behind cover when the sequence started. It is therefore advised to target enemies close to cover first. If you leave Dead Eye with some marks placed, you will simply not fire any shots. Level 3 While in Dead eye mode, you can press the RB/R1 button to mark enemies manually. Pressing the fire button after enemies have been marked will automatically make the player fire at the targets in the order they have been placed. Shots marked while enemies are out of cover will be attempted regardless of whether the enemy is still visible. Attempting to fire without placing a mark will send one bullet towards the target and end Dead Eye at the same time. With the exception of certain weapons, you cannot fire and remain in Dead Eye without queuing shots. (NOTE: Weapons with a magazine size of one, namely the Buffalo Rifle will make the player go out of Dead eye, while the two scoped weapons, the Rolling Block Rifle and Carcano Rifle, will still stay in slow-motion after you have fired, initiating the reload sequence.) Dead-Eye Restoration The following items restore the Dead Eye meter, as with other consumables they can only be used in singleplayer. *Snake Oil *Chewing Tobacco *Moonshine (also makes the Dead Eye meter be unlimited for 10 seconds) *Tonic (can only be made when a level 10 survivalist gathers a plant) Multiplayer The Dead Eye can be used on the multiplayer section of this game. It can be used to paint targets automatically on other players (level 2 Dead-eye) but will not slow down time, for obvious reasons. This allows players to dispatch multiple enemies quickly. However, Dead Eye doesn't automatically recharge, like, for example, your health bar. To recharge your Dead Eye, you have to kill players or NPCs or find pick-ups scattered across the map. Dead Eye pick-ups appear as a small, bright green light. In Free Roam, there is an invisible circle encompassing the Dead Eye Recharge and the Ammo Crate. This is a safety zone from animals. Animals will charge at you while you are within this circle, but will stop at the edge and walk the perimeter. This is an easy way to kill dangerous animals. Just stay within the circle and shoot them from safety. However, players can still kill you. Trivia *Unlocking the Legend of the West Outfit will grant you a greater amount of Dead-eye. *While wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit, your Dead-eye meter will refill quicker. *Activating Dead Eye will lighten up dark places. *Activating Dead Eye will also reload your currently equipped weapon to a full clip. Perfect for shortening reload times. *Dead Eye can be used to help complete various objectives from Master Hunter and Sharpshooter challenges. *Sometimes in Dead Eye when Marston marks a target and then marks another enemy 180 degrees of him, he will shoot his first enemy on target then shoots his second enemy while he is turning and the bullet will travel towards him and hit him. *In Dead Eye with the slow motion affect Marston seems to be shooting in normal motion however, in multiplayer it seems as though Dead Eye is in normal motion while the player shoots in a fast motion manner. Glitches *While in Dead Eye, if you mark targets while having either Dynamite, Throwing Knives, or Fire Bottles equipped, the thrown object acts as a homing missile and continues flying until the target is hit. This however has been patched to not allow it in multiplayer. *While using Dead Eye Level 1, either by a cheat or not, in combination with the Infinite Dead Eye cheat in singleplayer, it is possible that your Dead Eye meter will not drop. The time will advance at normal speed, but the sepia colourscheme will let you think that you really are in Dead Eye. However, if you release the LT (XBOX360) or L2 (PS3) button, you can press it to aim again. *It seems that Dead Eye makes weapons stronger. When you are trying to kill a bear with the Evans Repeater, it will normally take several shots in the head to kill it. But, in Dead Eye, it will only take 2 shots to kill it. Bonus Downloadable Outfits Deadly Assassin Outfit: This outfit allows the player to regenerate "Dead-Eye" targeting twice as fast. This was one of three contenders for the outfit pre-order bonus (see image at right for outfit). The Deadly Assassin outfit won and was available at selected retailers when pre-ordering a copy of Red Dead Redemption. This offer has finished and it will not come with any of the regular versions of the game (it does come with the Game of the Year Edition). The outfit can now be purchased as DLC on the PlayStation Network and Xbox LIVE for the cost of 80 Microsoft Points or $0.99. Alternately, the outfit can be obtained by buying a second-hand copy of the pre-ordered version. The other two pre-order bonus contenders (Expert Hunter Outfit and Savvy Merchant Outfit) have been released as well and are available for free download. Gallery File:Deadeye.jpg|Dead Eye in multiplayer. File:Red-dead-redemption-undead-nightmare-chupacabra-achievement-guide-chupathingy-screenshot.jpg|A chupacabra about to be shot in the head by Zombie Marston File:RDR_deadly_assassin.jpg Deadeyesight.jpg|Get Three Coffins Ready Red Dead Redemption Dead Eye.jpg Rdr-58.jpg es:Dead Eye Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Red Dead Revolver Category:Features Category:Terminology